1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined exerciser/massage device that allows a user to massage the calves or hams of his or her legs while exercising.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cycling exerciser allows a user to exercise his or her legs while he or she is sitting or lying down on the floor. The blood circulation is improved, which is particularly useful to a person that has sat for hours. However, the cycling exerciser could not provide other functions such as massage. Further, the shank of the user is not supported while “cycling.” The utility of the cycling exerciser is thus limited.